


i’ve got no use for moonlight…

by hi_its_tutty



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, Lowercase, M/M, Moonlight, Secret Relationship, rated t for one (1) reference to sex B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: “it was a dark summer’s night. the moon was the only light above, but it was one of the days where the stars shone, nice and bright. a rare cool breeze ran through the city - a nice change from the sweltering heat from the daytime.it was the perfect night for sneaking out.”aka: jack and davey have a secret meeting, and maybe thereisa small use for moonlight.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	i’ve got no use for moonlight…

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this. so long ago, and it’s always had a wonderful place in my heart <3 enjoy the only newsies fic i’ve ever written! (so far ;))
> 
> warnings: not much, just a small mention to nsfw things ;) but that’s it!

it was a dark summer’s night. the moon was the only light above, but it was one of the days where the stars shone, nice and bright. a rare cool breeze ran through the city - a nice change from the sweltering heat from the daytime. 

it was the perfect night for sneaking out. 

two boys had the same idea, taking advantage of the darkness and meeting up in an old alleyway, one that had become familiar to them both. 

“well, well, well. what’s a nice, pretty boy like you’s doin’ here?” came a voice in the darkness, leaning against the wall do a building. 

“oh, didn’t you hear? i’m not no nice, pretty boy. i’s with the big, tough newsies now!” said the other voice, laughing in the cover of darkness. 

“we’s even got you talking like one! we’s finally corrupted the mouth of manhattan’s perfect little grammar!”

“hey!” came the second voice with a smack. “you ain’t corrupted nothing! i’s always been talking all terrible!”

“says the guy who used the word ‘astituous’ when talking with a buncha’ guys who ain’t got a lick of school in their brains.”

“auspicious, and you can’t blame me for being around _intellectuals_ my whole life.”

“so you’s saying we ain’t smart, i see how it is!”

“jack, you suck.”

“what can i say, queers these neck of the woods have to do _something_ to fill the time-“

“jack!”

a laugh came from said boy, his hands up in surrender from the smack that came from davey. “hey! i ain’t saying nothing that ain’t true!”

“sometimes, i really hate you jack kelley.”

“well that’s certainly gonna put a binder in our relationship.”

and to that, there was no reply but laughter, and, if you looked especially closely in the moonlight, a secret kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!!! have a wonderful day!! ❤️


End file.
